Not Completely Lost
by Moonique
Summary: Перевод фика Not Comletely Lost


**Название**: Not Completely Lost

**Автор**: SybLaTortue  
**Оригинал**:Not_Completely_Lost  
**Переводчик**: Moonique  
**Бета переводчика**: Татиана ака Тэн  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Пейринг**: Зоро х Санджи (намеками все, намеками)

* * *

Сколько он помнил, Зоро никогда не мог точно определить свое местоположение. Он знал, что его чувство направления никуда не годилось (хотя это не значило, что ему нравилось, когда над ним смеялись из-за этого). Но большую часть времени его это не волновало. Если ему нужно было быть где-то, то его удача вполне могла об этом позаботиться.

Но иногда бывали моменты, когда он почти вспоминал то чувство, когда знаешь, где находишься. Это были смутные воспоминания далекого детства, еще до Куины, и, таким образом, не имеющие сейчас значения для его жизни и целей.  
До одного утра, когда его разбудили крики паникующего навигатора.

Очевидно в какой-то момент ночью, точнее во время его вахты, когда он спал, как любезно напомнила ему ведьма, Лог Пос начал странно себя вести. Не указывая-на-небо-странно или указывая-на-дно-океана-странно, так как они могли с этим справиться. Сейчас проблема была в том, что стрелка Лог Поса вращалась без остановки.

Вокруг Санни был только океан: ни острова, ничего, что могло бы подсказать, как выбраться из этой странной зоны Гранд Лайн. Но у Зоро было чувство, что он знает это место. В этом не было смысла, но мечник был не тем, кто сомневается в своих инстинктах, поэтому он указал на северо-восток и сказал:

- Мы поплывем туда.

Естественно, за это он близко пообщался с кулаком Нами, за которым последовал удар ногой от идиота-кока, потому что как он осмелился делать работу Нами-сан, когда в первую очередь из-за него они потерялись? В итоге, они все равно сменили курс и поплыли на северо-восток, потому что в их ситуации даже Нами не могла сказать, что направление, выбранное Зоро, было неудачным.

После двух дней плавания в одном направлении, ориентируясь по солнцу и звездам, и, что удивительно, по советам Зоро, когда было облачно, Мугивары начали понимать, насколько необычной была эта часть Гранд Лайн. Не считая того, что Лог Пос сошел с ума и, что само по себе было достаточно ненормально для всех, включая Зоро, вечно теряющийся мечник, кажется, знал куда плыть.

По словам навигатора, течения в этом море были слишком нестандартными, чтобы просто быть возможными, - но не невозможными для навигации, быстро уточнила она - и температура воды тоже сильно различалась от одного течения к другому. Во-вторых, в этом море было такое обилие рыбы, что их попадание на палубу становилось обычным явлением, - или опасностью, как говорил Усопп, уже три раза пострадавший от рыб. Количество рыбы увеличилось настолько, что Санни застрял в косяке, и им пришлось использовать Coup de Burst, чтобы выбраться.

Но это не могло сравниться с действием, которое оказывало это странное море на кока. Если сказать, что он был в хорошем настроении, то это значит даже не начать передавать его состояние. В эйфории, возбужденный, излучающий еле сдерживаемое ликование - было бы более точным описанием, но он отказывался озвучивать вслух свою догадку без каких-либо доказательств.

Которые он получил на следующий день, когда они, наконец, достигли маленького обитаемого острова, где узнали, что они, в самом деле, находятся в середине Ол Блю.

Празднование и последовавший Пир были, без сомнения, самыми выдающимися в истории Мугивар.

Поздно ночью, когда большая часть были пьяны или просто слишком сыты, чтобы двигаться, счастливый Санджи, спотыкаясь, подошел к сонному Зоро.

- Эй, маримо, хочешь еще? Здесь много ингредиентов, которые я хочу попробовать...

- Нет, я наелся, как и все остальные. Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть, придурочный кок? Ол Блю все еще будет здесь завтра.

- Д-да, - он сел на пляж рядом с Зоро, смотря на океан и не переставая улыбаться. - Мне кажется, кто-то должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что нашел этот остров. Не то, что мы бы голодали, но мы могли долго дрейфовать, не зная...

- Хм.

Санджи с любопытством посмотрел на Зоро:

- Ты все это время знал, где мы были? Даже этот остров, ты на нем не теряешься. Почему это?

Зоро вздохнул и посмотрел вокруг: на океан, пляж, маленький город позади них.

- Не знаю, но я думаю... Я думаю, я здесь родился.

Почему из-за этого утверждения он получил пинок в голову, Зоро никогда не поймет.

- Что за фигня? Я думал, ты из Ист Блю!

- Я тоже так думал! - затем Зоро пробормотал. - Похоже, я ушел дальше, чем ожидал, когда потерялся в детстве...

Санджи постарался сдержать смех.

- Только ты мог добраться из Ол Блю до Ист Блю, не заметив.

Мечник тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

- Эй, Зоро, думаешь твоя семья где-то здесь?

- Может быть...

* * *

Мугивары провели неделю в Ол Блю, плавая от острова к острову, руководствуясь советами Зоро и нанося острова на карту. Санджи наполнил кладовую новыми специями и ингредиентами, и аквариум просто ломился от количества рыбы изо всех океанов. Все согласились, что еда никогда не была такой вкусной.

Они покинули таинственный океан, благодаря Этёрнал Позу, обещая вернуться. У них все еще были мечты, которые нужно достичь, и резиновый человек, которого нужно сделать Королем Пиратов. Только после этого кок мог подумать о повторном посещении Ол Блю и, может быть, открытии ресторана посреди него. Вполне возможно мечник последует за ним, туда, где он ощущает себя дома.


End file.
